A Study in Cyberman
by Renaissancebooklover108
Summary: I know, so not original title, but I'm terrible at titles and naming things so I'll just leave it at that for the time being. Soo it deals with cybermen... for now... NO SLASH. Maybe eventually Sherlolly. But obviously nothing's yet set in stone. Help me out through reviews! xD
1. Chapter 1

_Hi...so I've FINALLY gotten the guts to write SOMETHING after like half a year of stalking stories on this site, and then of all things I was inspired to do a DW and Sherlock crossover-something i wouldn't have predicted myself doing, maybe Lord of the Rings, or Harry Potter, or Merlin or something, but yea I just got swept away by the Sherlock fandom, so now I'm a firm Who-Mer-Lock,and I just wrote this after the interesting idea popped into my head yesterday, soooo let me know if I should continue this or how good it is, or constructive criticism anything you want, and grammar! I have a sticky keyboard so I kept double checking to make sure all the letters are there, but there are always those sneaky ones, and being a grammar Nazi myself THEY SHALL NOT PASS. Anyway, now I'm blabbing so I'll just shut up so that you can read this and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!_

* * *

It was just another day in the morgue. Inspecting bodies, writing reports, and dealing with Sherlock's usual attitude as he barges in to use the lab equipment or demands a body part. He had just left the morgue for some unknown business elsewhere, maybe a case for Lestrade, which finally gave her a moment of peace and she took a deep breathe that she'd been severely in need of for that past hour or two. She looked at the clock, where the hands aligned themselves all at 12. 'Time flies', she thought, realizing she had barely had time for breakfast when she was called to the morgue urgently,—of course it was really Sherlock needing parts as usual, but after she had gotten there she went about her usual work, completely losing track of time as usual.

She had gotten herself a packet of crisps and finally came back to her work about half an hour later, when just as she got back settled, the door opened again. She sighed as she awaited what new demand would be barked out by a certain consulting detective. However the footsteps she heard were softer and they seemed more hesitant or cautious. Warily she looked up, but instead of seeing a familiar tall skinny man with back curls clad in his favorite scarf and coat, she saw different man—still tall and skinny, but with spiky brown hair, and horned glasses, with a brown coat, pinstripe blue suit and white converse. His face was serious, and looked somewhat lonely, until his eyes landed on her and they lit up, along with his face into such a youthful, happy infectious smile, that it was impossible not smile along with him. He did seem extremely familiar though and she ransacked her brain trying to think of why or where she may have seen him. He came into the room a bit more and walked a little bit closer to her but keeping at a distance of at least a meter and a half or more between them -or so she calculated 'good lord' she thought 'I'm starting to think like Sherlock' as she noted the distance enough to become better acquainted but not close enough to cause discomfort.

"Hello! You must be Molly Hooper?"

"That's correct, yes-"

"Excellent! I usually am right with these sorta things-,"

"sorry be rude and interrupt, but who are you?"

"Oh, yes I suppose that was bad manners on my part, I'm The Doctor!"

'THE Doctor? As in Doctor Who-Doctor? Time Lord?' she thought

"Like the Time Lord?" she blurted, before turning red in embarrassment for asking such stupid question and making herself look like a fool in front of another extremely good looking guy.

He froze for a second, "How do you know about that?!" he asked, too shocked to even deny it—or notice her reaction to her own question for that matter.

Now it was her time to freeze in shock. " You mean you're real?! I mean, of course you're real, since you're obviously standing right her in person, or well, technically in alien—I mean, sorry, I'm just going to shut up now." she finished her jumbled attempt at conversation, with Sherock's advice against her conversation or joke skills ringing in her ears.

"No, no it's fine, really, very interesting though, how could you possibly know about me? I am usually very careful, so unless this is some kind of parallel—Oh."

"What is it? What's wrong?" She was used to hearing those sudden stops due to realizations, but she needed to know if something was wrong that it could make the Time Lord stop short.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, not yet at least, I just figured I must have come out of the wrong end of the vortex so I must be in a parallel Earth again. Otherwise you probably wouldn't know who I am, speaking of which, how does anyone know me here for that matter?"

"Parallel Earth? 'Again?', oh there's a show on the tellie called Doctor Who. It's one of my favorite ones, of course we think you're fictional though."

"Yes, Yes, and that is interesting, well I guess that's good enough, at least I'm fiction to them."

"You really are very selfless. It's hard to imagine you continue to save us without any reward or gain, yet you save the universe while remaining the lonely god."

"It is the curse I must live with. Why not make the most of it? But think about yourself too, you're brilliant! My beloved TARDIS wouldn't lead me here if you weren't such a fantastic human being. It's amazing. It truly is, such a complex, interesting race, they always surprise you, so unique from the other galaxies. I have never met a human that wasn't important. They all count. No matter how small, how idiot, everyone can and has saved their planet." She remembered his many inspiring and uplifting speeches, but this one in particular seemed directed strictly at her.

"Now," he continued, "I am obviously here, and there must be something going wrong or about to go wrong" he paused, sniffed the air and listened a bit, "I'd say in about 3... 2... 1...-"

Lestrade and John burst in with a new body. "That's more like it!", The Doctor exclaimed with glee, "so what kind of mystery is this that baffles all understanding of the human mind?"

Lestrade and John stared at him in shock, before simultaneously asking "Are you The Doctor?", before both realizing-just like Molly did before, how stupid that must have sounded and immediately amended "David Tennent".

"David Who?" he asked with the most confused, and baffled face he could muster up

"Guess not. So you really are The Doctor from Gallifrey?" asked Lestrade skeptically, surprising Molly at being a closet Whovian

"Yep, but you see we are now at somewhat of a disadvantage, because there's what 3 _alive_ humans in this room and I only know one of them, so who might you two be?"

"Detective Inspector Lestrade"

"John Watson" they both replied and shook his hand each,

"John Watson?! OH this is BRILLIANT, and so exciting, THE John Watson? IS there a Sherlock Holmes too?"

"Yes," Began John somewhat annoyed after remembering his lack of rest due to Sherlock's insistence to handle the case on his behalf, since it was 'hardly above a 4'.

"Oh that is FANTASTIC, I love this world already! You see where I'm from most of you are more or less only in books-on Earth that is. But I can't tel you about that its against the rules and we might end up with a big bad timey wimey mess, so lets return to the present problem shall we?"

"Fair enough" remarked Molly, anxious to get to the problem and body at hand.

"So, what do we have here"

"young man, about in his late twenties, jumped off the bridge into Thames, drowned, and broke quite a few bones from impact, no sign of depression, or suicidal tendencies of any form, a perfectly healthy young man appears to have committed suicide, the question is why? And was it really suicide?" reported Lestrade, who by now knew better than to jump to the conclusions of suicide ever since Sherlock's involvement with some of his cases.

"we did find these on his body" interjected John, holding up a plastic bag with a wallet, some ID's, a passport, keys, and bulky earpieces.

The Doctor started to inspect the possessions, until he caught sight of the earpieces and froze. "Earpieces, just like the parallel world with the cybermen. It is the beginning of cybermen all over again! But how? Is there another mad genius seeking immortality or has not yet been here so this is the first time around, or has he traveled in some kind of capsule through the vortex, maybe that's why the TARDIS brought me here, to fix the break in the vortex caused by Lumic or one of his henchmen that has come here to start upgrading humans. That's it!" He turned to them "Tell has there been any talk of human upgrading, or any weird stuff like that involving fancy earpieces?" after a few seconds they finally processed his question, "well," said Molly, "There have been new earbuds for ipods and such, they have a much bigger appearance and look really fancy", "Do they have lights?" "yes!" "then this is going to be harder, but nastier, he's changing them involuntarily, they don't know it, but they're slowly upgrading every time they use these, they don't have much choice this time, not that they had much choice last time, but this time they don't even know they're doing it, oh this is low, and dirty! And rude! Why would anyone want to change such an awesome parallel Earth?!

"wait what's going on, and this has happened before?" asked John, finally.

"The last time I was in a parallel Earth, there were more hovercrafts and stuff, but a brilliant mastermind Lumic created earpieces that would download loads of information straight into people's brains, eventually each upgrade was meant for them to lose their humanity and become cybermen, robots with human brains, but no emotions, he created cybermen, initially it was to cheat his own death as much as possible, but soon he wanted more, as he could control all cybermen, and which baddie in history does not become a villain because he wanted power of everyone? He used these same earpieces, and looks like his technologies are back at work again, but this time, the motive is hidden. Can't risk these humans to not like the truth, you lot must be much smarter if he's taking such risks."

"but who's 'he'" asked Lestrade, clearly flustered now both by the rapid explanations and by the fact he could barely grasped the situation, "Oh sorry, my mistake, I keep referring to Lumic as 'he' but I don't even know it IS him, it could be his scientist or right hand man, if they are still human, last time I saw Lumic he was getting fried, so its more than likely the head of all this is really someone carrying on his dirty work" fired back the Doctor, while pacing and running his hand through his spiky hair.

"Right, I've gotta run, got a lot of stuff to do, weell not that much, well actually its very important, but not much, well actually four, I've gotto look around, check the signals, see if there's any disturbance that I can hook onto and gain a lead or I'll use the TARDIS and see if she can pull up something, Oh and say hello to the consulting detective, I don't think I'll see him around this time, OH and before I forget, if you find anything you'll need this to contact me" and he started searching through his pockets, for something, "TARDIS keys... psychic paper... banana-always carry around a banana- excellent source of potassium! ...screwdriver... AHA got it!" He pulled out a microchip, "put this into your phones and you'll be able to connect to the TARDIS, now I've really gotta run, catcha later maybe! Bye-bye!" and he strode out, the coattails of his brown coat flying behind, somewhat like Sherlock.

Meanwhile Molly, Lestrade and John finally managed to regained their composure, shut their mouths and look to each other.

"I think this case has become a 9" remarked John. "I would love to see their brains together" remarked Molly, "I'd hate to think what could happen if they started experimenting in MY kitchen," commented Lestrade, at John's questioning look he elaborated "he looks like he would find _his_ experiments more interesting than _he_ would himself". No one needed to elaborate who '_he_' was, they all knew exactly who they were referring to.

* * *

_**P.S. Is it too OOC?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So I'm finally trying to work on my stories again, while simultaneously trying to finish Physics and Pre-calculus online ahead of time before school reopens -.- so I'll try my best to keep publishing! I've had this on my computer or like since the last time I updated this story and I finally was able to decide this was presentable since I quite liked it. :)**

* * *

Sherlock came out of his mind palace after he finished perfecting his new strategy on how to hone his disguises and acting for certain crime cases by criteria. He was in the middle of contemplating how to use his looks against women— or men if necessary, after seeing how Molly and Irene always reacted to him (of course the latter liked to cover it up with her dominatrix attitude and 'plans' but facts were facts).

He was in the middle of trying to perfect a 'puppy dog-look' to use on Molly when John burst in.

"oh, Sherlock if you're feeling down because of a lack of any good cases, I think I can finally solve that,"

Deciding that it would be much less humiliating and more in his nature to attribute the puppy face to a lack of cases, he decided to go along with it, he was also interested by John's words...

"Oh? Pray tell" he remarked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the Doctor has kindly shed light upon the new case, and this 'suicide' was actually induced, or aka murder, just like the pills."

"Of course it was"

"Yes well—Hang on, you mean to tell me that you knew it wasn't a suicide, and you never bothered to inform us?"

"I did"

"While I was present? In case you haven't noticed while roaming your mind palace, I had to go to a crime scene because SOMEONE decided he couldn't be bothered by a '4'"

He chose not to respond to this and went into his prayer-like thinking pose, but John refused to let it go that easily, as this was something he was sure even Sherlock wouldn't fathom.

"Ok, so you know it was an induced suicide or murder, whatever, any ideas how?"

"Seven. Ok you know something, out with it then,"

"No no, no, I'll leave you to your deductions, and I'll be back, I have to go talk to Molly and Lestrade, about what we know and about the Doctor's explanation." he said feeling very giddy inside, even though technically it wasn't really that fair to Sherlock, (but then Sherlock didn't really play fair with his deduction superpowers either so it was ok) and got up to put on his coat and head back out. He mentally started a countdown as to when Sherlock would burst into Barts after his curiosity about this 'Doctor' fellow, and possibly how, even though he must have already worked most of it, however he would be missing this integral piece.

Meanwhile something in Sherlock's mind palace soon came to his attention. John had mentioned the Doctor, however he also mentioned Molly in the same sentence. He mentioned the Doctor twice, but he clearly was not talking about Molly, and Lestrade to his knowledge was no doctor...but then to his knowledge his name had not been 'Greg' so that fact could be dismissed and replaced by his deductions of all Lestrade's behavior and physique that clearly indicated little or basic medical training— and therefore not on any sort of professional level.

So this Doctor was an outsider. An outside informant who had involved himself or herself with this case, he had been down to Barts, inside the morgue—the only way where he could have met Molly, Lestrade and John altogether. What was he doing? Who allowed him to do such? He was pretty sure unless they were purposely omitting his name-in which case it could be because he might be one of the many boyfriends of Molly he chased off-but that can't be because they were all idiots-, he was a stranger to them all so a stranger was giving them advice which they trusted on one of _his_ cases. Outrageous! Now he must investigate who this 'Doctor' is.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, but I thought it would be a good place to end it :)**

**Review if you have time, or really want to, or have advice :) lol :D**


End file.
